VG Cats: Live Together, Die Alone
by Crazygamer2
Summary: When Aeris and Leo embark and a college-paid trip to Japan a few unfortunate events cause a simple vacation to go terribly wrong. The two cats will have to rely on each other more than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Now Boarding

Aeris' POV

She sat silently typing away at her laptop on the bench inside of the bustling airport terminal. They had arrived and got their tickets early so there was much time to kill.

She glanced up to see that Leo was still running around making himself look like an idiot, telling lame jokes to everyone. It was rather embarassing, but she would of felt bad leaving him behind. She also wasn't sure of she could trust him alone. Aeris had been taking courses in college the past few years and was almost ready to get a degree in game designing, an extra perk this year was that all students got an all expense paid trip to Japan in order to meet with game designers there, and they could bring along one friend of course.

The intercom rang and began to call their flight, she brushed aside a strand of light pink her that was blocking her face,folded up her laptop, and began walking to the last security station, with Leo behind her.

As she approached the guards she emptied her pockets and let them search through her carry-on bag, then she managed to step through the metal detector without any issues. So far so good, but of course Leo had to mess it up. The alarm went off as he tried to casually stroll through. Aeris buried her face inside of her left paw and tried to hide her annoyed expression.

Leo's POV

"Oh come on,I'm clean,honest!" He tried to convince the security guards, to no avail.

The guard just glared at him,"You're packing something kid,now empty your pockets."

Leo smirked,"Oh yeah, I'm a game store clerk by day, and deranged gamer by night," he joked making a passing reference to his part time job at the local video game retailer. Aeris had really pushed him into it once the apartment rent had gone up. He then took out his Nintendo DS and handed it to one of the men.

The same guard still stared him down,"And the rest?"

Leo proceeded to empty his pockets of change and handed over his cell phone as well. Then after a long patt-down section and another passover with the metal detector, which he thought was complete overkill, they let him go through.

After getting his things back he met up with Aeris and they began walking out towards the plane. She looked over at him.

"Hold on, you had all that with you and instead decided to go around annoying people?" She asked, seeming a bit agitated.

Leo didn't really notice though and replied easily,"Turns out that I forgot to bring any good games and my phone is dead."

Aeris just rolled her eyes, to which Leo smiled just for the fun of it.

General POV

The two cats boarded the plane and took their seats next to each other. The flight attendant began going over to safety procedures. Aeris listend attentively while Leo, not suprisingly, paid little mind.

The pilots voice crackled over the intercom,"All right everyone, sit back and relax.""We'll have you in Tokyo before you can say,"Konnichiwa." "Weather looks good so we should have a smooth ride."

The ride was anything but smooth. 


	2. Chapter 2 Stranded

**It's nice to see I already have some readers, now I know the last chapter was kind of short but don't worry. The chapters will increase in length as I get to the more interesting parts.**

General POV

There were three crew members in the cockpit of the plane: The pilot,co-pilot, and the navigator. All three of them knew how to fly of course, but what they liked about having three capable people was that one could always rest while the others flew the plane. It was about time for one such rotation.

The captain was starting get tired and his eyes were drooping, he turned to the navigator behind him,"Take over for awhile, I need a break." He then exchanged seats with the navigator.

The navigator glanced at the digital clock next to him while he brushed his wirely beard,it was nine o'clock P.M, they had been airborne for nearly 6 hours. He also took a check on their current location, in about another hour they would check-in with a base in Hawaii and continue on their way. It was getting dark outside but he didn't mind night flying, he saw it as time to relax. He then waited untill he could here the captain snoring behind him and then pulled out a bottle of whiskey from a hidden compartment.

The nervrous, young co-pilot looked at him in shock,"Si-r I we ar-en't s-s-supposed to drink on d-duty." He stammered multiple times, he was a rookie pilot and this was his first flight. So he wasn't sure if it was wise to question a more experianced man.

The navigator didn't seem disturbed,"Heh, I know it's illegal but I have my ways of getting it on board, now just relax...I'm only going to have just a few sips." He thought about that for a moment and chuckled,"Just a few..."

Leo's POV

More towards the back of the plane, in the passengers section, the grey cat was entertaining himself by watching the latest remake of,"Godzilla." After all, he was heading for Japan so why not watch some Japanese movies. They were translated into English,luckily.

He took a moment to glance over at Aeris, his friend had seemed to have fallen asleep while listening to music. Well he couldn't really blame her, it was getting late, almost past ten. The longer he looked at her the more he thought,"She's kinda cute when she's sleeping."

He also noticed out the window that there was lightning in the distance, but the storm seemed to be really far away, he was certain that it was nothing to worry about.

General POV

The co-pilot was getting really nervous now, the navigator seemed to be getting really drunk and they seemed to be of course. They should of made visual contact with Hawaii by now, he knew that he should remove the navigator from duty and wake the captain but was too scared to do so. Just when the rookie managed enough courage to say something the navigator passed out, his head hit the controls and he released his grip on the yoke. The plane quickly began to descend and warning lights when off.

The captain quickly awoke from his slumber and saw the navigator passed out and the co-pilot frantically trying to regain control. He pushed the drunk officer out of his seat and grabbed control of the yoke. After he steadied the plane he locked his eyes on the rookie,"What the hell happened?"

The young man was stammering again," H-he smuggled al-cohol on b-b-board and got-d-drunk, then he passed o-out."

The older pilot glared at him,"I'll deal with both of you later," but for the meantime he was sure that the passengers had noticed what happened. He turned on the intercom to reassure them everything was fine.

Aeris' POV

She woke up aruptly when the plane suddenly decended, it had leveled itself now, but she was really shaken, and could see the other passengers were as well. Before she could say anything the intercom buzzed on.

"This is the captain speaking, we have had some minor issues up front that caused the plane to drop a little and we have also been set mildly off-course,no need to worry though. Everything is undercontrol and we'll only be about an hour late arriving in Japan, Also I must sa-"

As the captian continued talking Aeris could hear thunder outside, but she didn't dare look out the window. She was sitting in the inner seat to her discomfort and had avoided looking to her right the entire time. Her thoughts were interrupted with a loud crack outside.

Many passengers around her began exclaiming,"We're hit!","The engine's on fire,""The lightning is going to kill us!"

She exchanged a nervous glance with Leo as she realized that they must of run into some freak kind of tropical storm, and now it was going after the plane.

The pilots voice came on again,"Attention passengers, that last lightning bolt took out our entire right wing, I can't hold us up.""I hope you all paid attention to the instructions about how to use the newly installed parachutes, becuase you'll have to jump.""Swim to the nearest island and find help.""There's nothing else we can do!"

Aeris quickly got up and removed both the parachutes from the cabinet above their seats, grabbing one of herself and tossing the other to Leo. They both began to quickly move through the panicking group of people to the nearest opening door.

When she was at the front of the line she froze when she looked below. Even in the blackness she could see the waves far down, the plane was slowly losing altitude but it was still high up. She could hear Leo behind her urging her to jump. He obviously wasn't aware she was afraid of hieghts, becuase she hadn't told him, or anyone for that matter.

She scorned herself,"Come Aeris, either jump and risk dying or stay in the plane and just plain die." She mustered up all the courage she could and jumped out of the plane.

Leo's POV

He was Aeris jump out the door and trigger her parachute. Now he just needed to figure out how to use his. Leo was certain that if Aeris wasn't freaking out awhile ago she would of yelled at him for not paying attention, then told him how to do it. Oh well, he'd figure it out by himself.

It looked pretty simple, he strapped the back-pack on and assumed that the cord attached to the chute was meant to be pulled. He quickly jumped out and deployed the chute. As soon as he left the plane he noticed that a wind had picked him up, and was carrying him away from the other survivors.

**Well, there's another chapter. A bit longer this time. I will try and update this story as often as I can, but my schedule can be really erratic at times so I can't make a solid deadline. Two weeks maximum.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story and gave feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Prey

**Alrighty, time for another chapter. I know it's been nearly a week, but weekdays are usually busy for me. Luckily though it's the weekend now, so that means update time!**

**Leo's POV**

There was only blackness, but it was a cool blackness,almost relaxing. It felt like he was just floating in nothingness. It was so strange that he wondered if he had been drugged or something. Then suddenly he saw a light, was he dead? No,wait it was just the sun. Things were starting to come back to him now as the warm sun dried his soaked grey fur. He was on a plane, and it started to crash. Then he managed to escape but the wind had blown him away from the others and straight into the water,after struggling to get the parachute off he tried desperately to swim to some kind of safety. Eventually he lost energy and everything faded,now he was here. Talk about lucky, he must of washed up here not long after going under, or maybe he just floated in. Either way it didn't matter. He lived.

"Ha, water can't kill me!" He bragged to himself,"I've survived Aeris all this time, and that makes me invincible!""Wait,Aeris!"

It suddenly occured to him that he still didn't know where Aeris was, she had jumped out of the plane just before he did which means she might of ended up here on the same island. All he had to do was look, she wouldn't be too hard for him to find, after all not that many things in nature were pink.

After strolling along countless sandy beaches that all looked the same he was about to give up the search. Then he noticed someone laying down in the sand, a pink someone. He found her! He quickly ran up to where she was laying and found her staying completely still. Worry struck him, she looked almost dead. The only thing he could think to do would be CPR. He decided to do mouth-to-mouth first, it would save her and would be almost like a kiss for him.

**Aeris' POV**

She woke just in time, as she regained consciousness the first thing she saw was Leo bending over with his lips perked. She pushed him away.

"Whoa there," she said in a somewhat weak voice, and before she could say anything else she began coughing up water. Last night had been like hell for her. She was forced to jump from a fiery plane hundreds of feet in the air into deep ocean water, at night. She had nearly drowned.

After her coughing fit had ended she asked the obvious question,"What happened?"

"Let's see: Our plane cought on fire, we almost died, and I found out that you're afraid of heights,"Leo replied."

"You better not tell anyone when we get back."

"I don't know, this is really good information,"he said in a teasing tone.

She really wasn't in the mood for this,"If you know what's good for you then keep queit." She said, raising a fist.

"Okay fine, I won't say anything...for now."

Realizing he was just trying to annoy her, Aeris decided to move on."Come on, we better get moving."

Leo looked oblivious as usual,"What for?"

"Hello? We're trapped on a damn deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.""We need to get food,water,shelter..."

"Alright, I get your point."

They started to navigate there way through the jungle that laid past the beaches, Aeris was focused on the task at hand but of course Leo had to stop and mess with everything that was new to him. Eventually she had to stop and wait,"Hurry up!"She called and when he caught up she said,"Could you not be an idiot for five seconds?"

Leo's reply was simple,"Nope."

Aeris rolled her eyes, leave it to Leo to be stranded on an island and still act like life was normal. Everything was just another game to him, he still hadn't grown up it seemed. Maybe though,she thought, there were some advantages to that. While she was already stressed out beyond beleif he was calm and casual. The momentary silence was broken by Leo's voice.

"Look over there, a crate!""Maybe it has food inside."

They quickly ran through the brush towards the crate. Aeris scanned over it with her eyes, it had,"Toronto Air," stamped on it. Her face lit up, the plane must of jettisoned it's carge just before it crashed. She took the lid off, it was suprisingly easy to open but a dissapointed expression struck her face when she saw it was empty. Then it hit her,"Leo,do you know what this means?"

"No food?"

"No, it means that for this to be here the plane must of crashed nearby and for the crate to be empty there must of been people here to take what was inside!""We have to keep looking."

She should of just stopped there, but she kept looking and later wished she didn't. They came upon what looked like a campsite and saw the horrific images there. There were people, obviously passengers from the plane, just scattered around dead. She closed her eyes and tried not to look. Yet, the images were still planted in her mind. The bussiness man with an arrow through his skull. The young boy speared into a tree, and so many more died in other terrible ways. Even Leo looked extremely disturbed by all this.

"Ouch..."was all he could say while also turning away,"Hey Aeris, let's get out of her before that happens to us."

She didn't argue.

**General POV**

Leo and Aeris left the campsite area safely but they had failed to notice a few things. They failed to notice the few shotgun shells on the ground, and they had also failed to notice the man crouched behind a tree. The man chuckled to himself,"Heh,hehe, the new prey has arrived."

**That's it for chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. I might be able to post Chap.4 tommorow but I'm not sure. Either way, have a great weekend everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4 The First Nightmare

**Two chapters in two days, not bad I guess. I'd like to give my thanks to everyone who is reading this story and special thanks to the five who have given feedback.**

**General POV**

The rest of the morning and afternoon had gone without any incident for the two stranded cats. There had been no more gruesome sights to be found, and no further sign of danger could be seen. They managed to find a small clearing in the jungle that Aeris had decided would make a good spot for a campsite. Leo wasn't happy at first, he wanted a treehouse, but he didn't really have a choice and there was also the fact that they didn't have the right materials to build one. After searching around long enough they found more crates that the plane had jettisoned, although the plane itself had yet to be found the contents of the crates proved to be usefull. They had found a survival handbook, a text about Pacific islands, materials that could be used to make a basic shelter, and a little bit of food and water. Since supplies were short Aeris had sent Leo out to gather more food while she tried to set up shelter.

**Leo's POV**

He had his arms full of whatever food he could carry. He mainly found only some random berries and plants but he really wasn't focused. He was too busy exploring the landscape around him. This whole jungle seemed to be alive, the sound of insects and animals was constant. He had also ran into snakes and spiders. The latter of which he quicky stepped on.(Those were huge spiders!) True he thought spiders were cool but he wasn't going to give any of these the chance to bite him. Still, he enjoyed himself, it seemed like an adventure to him. It might even turn out to be funner than Japan.  
>He just couldn't understand why Aeris seemed to be so grumpy about it all.<p>

He stopped a moment to think about Aeris, the girl he had secretly held a crush on for that was why he had endured all the beatings. He didn't think about it much, since he wasn't very good with romance, but then again he never really tried hard at it. It didn't matter though, he would never of actually had the guts to tell her the truth."Anyways,"he thought to himself,"It's not like she's really interested in me at all..." He sighed for a sconed,"Oh well, back to the adventure."

He approached the campsite to find Aeris sitting on a tree stump reading that survival book they found. Next to her was a large lean-to shelter with two cots under it."She did this in just a few hours,"Leo thought to himself in amazement,"Damn she's fast...and sexy"

Aeris noticed him and looked up,"Hey Leo, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, some,"he replied distractedly,"Just in time too, I haven't eaten in almost a day."After dropping the food into a pile on the ground he picked a berry up off the top and was just about to eat it when Aeris' voice cut in.

"Don't eat that!"

It was lucky for him that Aeris happened to be on the,"Poisonous Plants," section of the survival guide at the time. She turned the book around and allowed him to see a picture of the same exact berry on the page.

Aeris then read off a portion of the page,"Warning eating these berries may result in: Diarrhea,Vomiting,Nasuea,Headaches..."

Leo decided to cut in,"Okay I get it.""This berry equals bad." He tossed the deadly fruit far off to the side away from the pile,"Uh...thanks."

"Somebody has to keep you out of trouble."

They sat in silence for awhile. Aeris returned to her reading and Leo took a moment to gaze at her. That bright pink hair and fur, those buetiful blue eyes. He could look for awhile, but Aeris must of looked up and noticed his eyes on her.

"Leo what are you staring at?"She cut in.

Leo quickly broke out of his trance,"Oh, nothing,""Just day-dreaming."

"Uh-huh,"she must of been content with his answer becuase she put her book down and moved on to a new subject,"Grrr,it's so hot out here."

Leo had honestly not been paying much attention to the tempature, he had been too busy with everything else going on. Yet, it was pretty warm when he thought about it. It was a tropical island afterall, he also took note that Aeris had rolled up her shirt sleeves and her pant legs had also been rolled up all the way to her knees.

Aeris continued talking,"You know what I hate the most about it?"

"What?"

"Heat is so hard to deal with, that's why I like cold better. You can always put more clothes on, but there is only so much you can take off."

He grinned at her,"I wouldn't mind if you took more off."

She glared at him for a moment,"Keep dreaming,you perv."

**Aeris' POV**

The rest of the evening seemed to fly past pretty quickly. She and Leo ate whatever fruit they had that wasn't poisonous and got ready for sleep after that.

She laid down on the cot she had fashioned from supples in one of the plane crates, sadly it had no pillows. It was a little uncomfortable but it would have to do.

She looked over at Leo, her friend was already passed out on his side of the shelter. He looked pretty peacefull sleeping, and at times like this Aeris sometimes wondered if she was too hard on him. Sure he was an idiot sometimes, okay, a lot of times, but yet he was always there for her. Since day one when they met he had been by her side. He stayed with her even after all the times she had beat him or tried to hurt him in other ways. She never meant to be so voilent, but she couldn't control her temper. She was suprised at her own thoughts, she very little felt regret about what she did. Maybe it was time to change that. Even though she was deep in thought her eyes slowly began to close and she drifting into sleep.

Suddenly she was running, running through the endless brush of the tropical jungle of this island. She was chasing after someone, a grey figure ahead of her. There was fire all around her and then there was gunshots. The grey figure had collapsed. She ran up to it and turned it over. Whoever this was appeared to be dead, she turned the body over and was hit with a shock of terror as she saw the face of the corpse, it was Leo.

She woke up in sudden fright, panting for breath. It took her a few moments to figure out that she had been in a nightmare, something that was rare for her. Even though she knew now it was just a bad dream she had to look to her left, she saw Leo still sound asleep laying down, his breathing was slow and steady. Aeris allowed herself a sigh of releif before going back to sleep, she wasn't alone.

**Another chapter done. I suppose you all noticed the romantic element starting to sneak in there, it will become larger as the story progresses so be warned if you're not into love.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Friend

**Well it's been about four days since the last update so I guess I've kept everyone waiting long enough. Time for another chapter.**

**Aeris' POV**

She woke up dry and thirsty. Slowly standing up, she looked around the campsite and then walked over to where they had set all their supplies up at. She was dissappointed to see they were pretty well out of the water that they had taken out of the plane crates. They'd have to find a stream or something.

She walked over to Leo who was still sleeping on his cot, snoring loudly. Knowing Leo was a heavy sleeper she got up close to him,"Leo,get up,"as she expected there was no she decided something a bit more forcefull, she punched him hard on the shoulder, and that did wake him.

"Owww..."Leo complained as he opened his eyes,"What was that one for?"

Aeris had grabbed a couple canteens and was already starting to leave the campsite,"We need to go find some water,hurry up."She didn't slow down for him either and as she walked out of camp she heard Leo say something and then she heard him running to catch up with her.

"Thanks for waiting,"he said sarcastically.

"You'll get over it," She said without much emotion, she was already busy scanning the area trying to find some source of water. It was a tropical island, there had to be water somewhere. She was about to change course when she heard a sound, it sounded like trickling turned towards Leo who seemed to be drifting off into space,"This way, come on!"

She began running towards the source with Leo in tow. Surely enough, they had found a small bended down to start filling up the cateens with water when she thought she heard footsteps,"Leo, will you stop messing around?"

"It's not me..."

"Who else is it, the boogeyman?"She paid no further mind to the noise untill she saw out of the corner of her eye multiple figures busting through the brush around them. They were dark skinned, clothed with simple animal hides, and carried spears."Oh great, Indians..." She complained to herself.

Of course Leo didn't seem to take them for a threat,"Hey guys?""You lost too?"

Aeris realized that Leo was trying to sound innocent, and convince the natives they weren't a threat. Not too bad of a split-second plan."Whoa,"she thought,"Leo making a plan?""He can't even plan his own breakfast."

Leo continued his scheme for only a few second before having multiple spears pointing at him only a few inches from his body.

Aeris was suprised to here one of the Indians speak English,"SILENCE!" He yelled the word extra loud for some reason.

Leo backed down,"Oh shit, okay, silence is cool!"

Aeris was glad that he didn't try anything stupid like he usually would. She didn't have time to try anything smart though as a couple indians walked up and held her at spear-point.

"Up!" The same English speaking Indian ordered.

She didn't like having to take orders but she didn't seem to have much of a choice at the moment, she slowly rose to her feet but clutched her ears as a loud boom thundered throughoout the dense jungle.

All eyes turned towards the source, Aeris could see a caucasion man dressed in some sort of hunting suit standing there with a shotgun in his hands,pointed up at the air. The man looked around for a little before speaking"Alright! That will be enough of this!""You do remember what this is don't you?"He asked them waving his shotgun slightly, then firing just over all of their heads.

The Indians began to scramble,"No!"Noise of death!""Noise of death!""Run!" They left Aeris and Leo behind.

She stood there for a moment not sure what to do before the hunter approached her and Leo.

"You both look alright, I'm glad I was able to make it in time."The hunter said smiling.

Aeris could see more details about the man up close, he had a thin mustache and a cleanly saved beard. He was somewhere over six foot tall and appeared to be a somewhere over fourty years old.  
>She was also naturally curious,"Don't get me wrong, thanks for saving us...but who are you?"<p>

"Ah, the name is Dominick Nicklas,"he spoke with a slight German accent,"Former Zoologist and current exotic hunter."

"Well,I'm Aeris,"She introduced,"and that's Leo over there."

"My pleasure, and you can just call me Nick to make things easier."

"Uh-huh,"Leo barged in,"So you know those guys back there?"

Nick didn't seem bothered by the interruption," Oh yes, the natives.""You'll have to forgive them ,they are a rather rowdy bunch."

"Were they the ones who killed the other people from the plane?"

"Sadly yes, when I saw your plane crash two nights ago I immediatly went out to try and save survivors, but by the time I got to every group it was too late. I was lucky to reach you in time."

Aeris cut in now,"Wait a second, why didn't they kill us like they did all those other people?"

"You're guess is as good as mine,"The hunter answered, and then looked up to the sky,"We better head get moving, a storm is coming through.""You are welcome at my camp, I'm sure it's better than what you have now.""I take only the best supplies."

Aeris had a brief dicussion with Leo, and they decided that it was best to follow this stranger since their camp wouldn't last long if it really was going to storm soon. As they slowly walked towards the campsite Aeris intentionally allowed the hunter to get ahead of her, then she pulled Leo back closer to her.

"Keep an eye out,"she whispered,"There's something about this guy I don't like..."

"What?"Leo asked sounding unworried,"The guy saved our lives, why are you so worried?"

"It's just a feeling, we shouldn't trust him yet."

"He seems nice."

"So did that berry that almost killed you yesterday."

**General POV**

After arriving at Nick's campsite Leo and Aeris were shown to a spare tent that the hunter had set up for them. Inside of it was two more cots, but with pillows and better padding. After a debate over whether to trust the man or not, and a long amount of time spent by Aeris pointing out how they whole situation was,"too convient," and that it all felt set-up the two finnally settled down to sleep.

**Leo's POV**

The rain was pouring down outside, and their was the occasional sound of thunder, but he still didn't have much trouble getting to sleep. His dreams last night had been sweet, and he was hoping for better ones tonight as he slowly drifted off...

They were still in the jungle, he was running,panting hard trying to catch his breath. He could hear the Indians in the distance, they were going after Aeris. He had to save her. He jumped over logs and dodged branches as he desperately moved in to stop the island natives. As he got closer he could see that they had her cornered, they were about to kill her. He looked around frantically trying to find something to fight them with, he noticed a shotgun laying on the ground. He didn't know how it got there are why, but he didn't care. He picked it up, assuming it was loaded, aimed up in the air and fired. Immediatly all the Indians scattered away.

Aeris looked over at him,"Leo, you saved me!"

"Of course,"he answered confidently,"I couldn't let them ruin that pretty face of yours.""Do I get a reward?"

"I think you might."

They both closed their eyes, and he moved his lips forward knowing they were about to meet hers when...like all good dreams, it ended.

He awoke,a bit angered that he had been torn away from what might of been one of the best dreams of his life.

**There goes another one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again thanks to all my readers, and please continue to leave feedback, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
